Dance the night away
by Daaf
Summary: Little story about the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Doesn't contain a slashrelationship, but does contain a slashcrush. Enjoy it.
1. Dance the night away Chapter One

**Dance the night away – Chapter One**

Harry tried hard not to laugh. 'Neville actually asked Hermione to go to the ball with him?'

Ron nodded, also trying hard to keep a straight face. 'Of course she told him she was going with someone else. I mean, who wants to go with Neville, right?'

But at that moment Neville joined them at the Gryffindor table and they had to cut of their conversation. During dinner they didn't speak a lot and when they had finished with their chicken, Ron said he was tired and wanted to go to bed, so he left.

After Harry and Neville had managed to eat two pieces of cake each, they also headed for the common room and after a quick 'G'night' to Fred and George, who were sitting in two armchairs by the fire, they climbed the stairs to their dormitory.

The drapes around Ron's four-poster were closed and Harry could hear him snore softly. He put his wand on his bedside table and undressed. When he got his pyjamas on, he pushed aside his blanket and saw something small lying there. He picked it up and immediately recognised it as a very tiny piece of sealed parchment. The moment he tried to open it, the parchment grew to normal size and Harry could read the words 'Top Secret' on it.

So he closed the curtains around his bed before he opened the fastening.

A short message was written on the inside.

_Harry,_

_As you still haven't found anyone to go to the ball with and as I still love you, I want to ask you to take me to the Jule Ball. Sorry for never telling you, but I didn't have the guts for it. I love you._

_Ron_

Harry's mouth fell open when he read the name under the note. Ron? How could this be? Was is a joke? He peered through a gap between his curtains at Ron's bed. He had to find out, now.

So he pocketed the parchment, took his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and walked over to Ron's bed. Neville groaned and Harry stood still for a moment, but then he heard Neville turn over and snore peacefully again, so he walked on.

At Ron's bed, he slowly pulled the drapes aside, to find Ron fully dressed, sitting with his head between his knees and looking up alarmed when he heard Harry. They looked at each other for a moment and then Harry took Ron's hand and hoisted him out of bed.

'C'mon.' he mumbled and he covered both of them with the Cloak. Ron protested shyly, but Harry shushed him and they walked out of the dormitory. They walked through the common room, past the portrait of the Fat Lady, through the corridors, the Entrance Hall and the oak front doors. Finally outside, Harry dragged Ron to the shadow of a three. He stopped dead and looked at Ron, who was only half-visible because of the darkness. He took the note from his pocked and read it out loud.

When he finished with 'I love you. Ron.' he felt Ron quiver.

'Is this a joke or what?' he asked his friend.

'No Harry. It's not. I love you.' Ron said.

Harry felt a jolt of panic rushing through his body.

'I'm sorry.' Ron added quietly, but Harry wasn't listening anymore.

Ron was in love with him! Ron, his friend! His male friend!

'Please don't be mad, Harry.' Ron said almost begging.

Harry recovered from the shock and looked at Ron.

'I'm not.' he said. 'I think.'

Harry tried to order his mind, his thoughts, but most of all his feelings. What he felt for Ron was friendship, definitely nothing more. But if Ron really loved him, that shouldn't be such a problem. He could live with that.

'How long?' he asked.

'More than a year now.' Ron answered. 'I started to feel this way since our Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Buckbeak. When you walked up to him, I was so scared you might got hurt. It's when I realised it had to be more than friendship I felt towards you.' he paused for a moment, then he asked:

'But you're okay with it then?'

Harry suddenly understood how much courage it took to tell someone something like this and he pulled Ron in a close hug.

'Of course I am. And I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you.' he said.

He could hear Ron sight and he patted his friend's back. 'I'm really sorry.' he said again and he felt a tear leaking out of his eye. Apparently, it had hit him harder than he had realised in first place.

He could hear Ron sniff on his shoulder; he was crying too. They stood there for a few minutes, crying and hugging, but then Ron freed himself from Harry's embrace and asked: 'So you probably don't wanna got to the ball with me, do you?'

Harry thought about it for a moment. Why not? He didn't have a partner and he really needed one. Besides, Fred and Angelina didn't have a relationship and nor did Malfoy and Parkinson. So why not?

'Of course I wanna go to the ball with you.' he told Ron. 'Don't be ridiculous, why not?'

'Well,' Ron hesitated. 'you're not gay, right?'

'Who cares.' Harry said. He had made a decision. He was going to the ball with Ron and it had to be a night Ron would never forget.


	2. Dance the night away Chapter Two

**Dance the night away – Chapter Two**

Next morning Harry greeted Ron as always and he didn't pay any attention to Ron's whisper 'What would Malfoy say?' The hell with Malfoy, they were going to have fun!

During the day there were three more girls who asked him to be their partner and he brushed all of them aside with a simple 'I've already got someone to go with.' When Hermione asked him who it was he only said: 'You'll see.'

They had one hour to go before the dinner started and Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess in the common room, while Hermione came rushing in every five minutes, wearing something different every time.

'What about this one?' she asked them for the twelfth time. Harry looked up and just managed not to laugh. She was wearing a maroon dress, which was way too large and it eyed really stupid.

'Just as nice as all the others.' Ron said, without looking up from the chessboard.

Harry laughed and Hermione walked away furiously. After two more games – Harry lost both of them – he and Ron went upstairs too, to get changed.

Ron had cut off the lace and his dress robes were looking quite normal now. He smiled nervously at Harry and Harry smiled back.

He held out his hand for Ron, but Ron shook his head.

'Not here. When we're downstairs, ready for dinner.' he said.

'Okay.' Harry said. Maybe Ron was right.

They waited for Hermione in the common room and when she arrived – wearing the fist dress she had shown them – they took off.

'Aha, your partner is someone from another house, eh?' Hermione asked Harry.

'You won't give up now, will you?' Harry asked her laughing and he winked at Ron, who smiled faintly.

The Entrance Hall was crowded with students, all wearing colourful robes. Some of them were already clutching the hand of their partner, others were still looking for someone. Hermione vanished and came back with Viktor Krumm. He took her hand and she pulled him towards Harry and Ron. Ron looked at her in amazement.

'You?' he asked Krumm unbelievingly.

'Yes, me.' Krumm said, smiling.

'Shouldn't you go and find your partner too?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Oh, no need to search.' Harry said, grabbing Ron's hand. 'He's here already.'

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked as though she was about to cry.

'Wow.' she finally whispered. 'That's… that's great. It really is.'

She let go of Krumm and hugged Harry and Ron.

'I'm really happy for you two.' she was smiling again.

'But-' Ron began, but Harry squeezed his hand and said: 'Thanks, Hermione.'

Then McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and asked the students to take a seat.

'Everyone, except the champions and their partners.'

There was a lot of pushing and pulling, while hundreds of students tried to find a decent place to sit.

When everyone was seated – which took almost ten minutes – McGonagall called the champions and their partners in. Harry and Ron looked at each other for the last time and then entered the Great Hall, right behind Hermione and Krumm.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Harry and Ron in astonishment, just like Hermione had done. Cedric and Cho and Fleur and Davis were walking in front of them, so they didn't see. All they noticed was the weird silence, but they didn't pay too much attention to it.

Harry had to admit that Malfoy's face was uglier than ever and it was probably going to give some trouble next Potions lesson, but he didn't care. As long as Ron had the night of this life.

When they reached the staff-table, Dumbledore pointed at eight empty seat on his left. '

The four champions and their partners took place.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled at him. Then at Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to Dumbledore. She looked at Ron with her lips pursed together so they looked very thin. On her other side sat Professor Snape, who looked at Harry with an even greater dislike than usual, which was almost impossible.

Dumbledore got to his feet and Harry focused on the headmaster again.

'Tonight we'll have the pleasure to dance and sing. I hired the Weird Sisters and they'll be playing from nine 'o clock till midnight. The champions and their dance-partners open the ball and then the rest can join in. But before the feast begins, we can enjoy a delicious meal. Tuck in.'

On every plate appeared a little menu and when Dumbledore told his order to his plate, the food immediately emerged. Harry tried it too an suddenly his plate was full of food. Others was how this new system worked and soon everyone was suited.

The food tasted even better than normal and Ron and Harry chatted a lot.

Then finally all the deserts were gone and Dumbledore clapped his hands. The little stage in the corner was bathing in light and next to him, Harry saw Fleur and Davis getting up and walking to the platform, holding hands.

He got up too and took Ron's hand, which was a little sweaty. They followed Fleur and Davis to the small stage and Hermione, Krumm, Cedric and Cho joined them. They stood there for a moment, insecure about what to do, but then the doors of the Great Hall flew open and the Weird Sisters came in. Under a tremendous applause they climbed onto the platform and then the music started.

Ron pulled Harry close and wrapped his free arm around Harry's neck. Harry automatically placed his hand on Ron's hip. While they were dancing, Harry felt the urge to say something to Ron. To tell him that he was really sorry it couldn't work out. But every time he opened his mouth, he felt Ron breathe in his neck and he just couldn't.

So they danced on.

At the end of the song some other students had climbed upstage and were dancing too. Harry felt very peaceful, with Ron so close and the calming music in his ears. He heaved his head from Ron's shoulder and said: 'This is nice.'

Ron only nodded and pulled Harry tight again.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to the music.

People get the wrong impression 

_I wonder if they changed their minds_

_It's an understated sign_

_Tell me how you see me again_

_Now we're swinging to the time_

_It's a meeting of the minds_

_It's all unbelievable_

_Look to play it how we say it_

_If you're meaning to delay it, hang on_

_Cos we're moving all around_

_It's up when the party's over_

_And we want to free our minds_

_Now I'm telling you there's no hurry_

_Cos we're choosing to groove_

_It's so cool to dance the night away_

_I choose to live a good life_

_Have a good time and enjoy the ride_

_Turn it up break it down move on_

_High times took a good turn'_

_Spinning it around cos you gotta learn_

_To rectify justify this song_

_Now we're swinging to the time_

_It's a meeting of the minds_

_It's all unbelievable_

_Look to play it how we say it_

_If you're meaning to delay it, hang on_

_Cos we're moving all around_

_It's up when the party's over_

_And we want to free our minds_

_Now I'm telling you there's no hurry_

_Cos we're choosing to groove_

_It's so cool to dance the night away_

_It's up when the party's over_

_And we want to free our minds_

_Now I'm telling you there's no hurry_

_Cos we're choosing to groove_

_It's so cool to dance the night away_


End file.
